Secrets and lies
by ploiuiu
Summary: AU. Emily is bitches to Leah so if you don't like it, don't read it. Leah is the new target of the vampire and a certain werewolves. It is no more Nessie. They are prepared to the face the vampire and the other shape-shifter. Secrets are revealed. Could Leah survive? Could Sam come back to his first love?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. My Beta is ****twillandbonnie****.**

**Summary: AU. Leah and Seth's father is alive. Jared doesn't have an imprint. Embry imprint on Kim.**

**Emily is bitches to Leah so if you don't like it, don't read it. Leah is the new target of the vampire and a certain werewolves. It is no more Nessie. They are prepared to the face the vampire and the other shape-shifter. Secrets are revealed. Could Leah survive? Could Sam come back to his first love? Could the pack have the help needed? Could the pack protect Leah from the danger? And finally who's the secret chief? Find out!**

Chapter 1

**Leah POV:**

Leah POV:

Leah was tired from patrolling that night. She just wanted to sleep in her bed in her beautiful house. She bought the house a few months after her break up with Sam. She loved this house. No one knew where she was living. The only who knew was Jared; without him, she doesn't know what she will do.

Her phone rang, and she stumbled to get it.

"Yes, hello?"

"Yes, it's me Jared. Sorry to disturb you, but Sam wants a reunion now. From what I know, the situation is urgent. "

"Ok, I'm coming."

She changed quickly and sped toward Emily and Sam's house. She entered and sat in the living room. She greeted Jared and her brother. The imprints were there for the first time except for Emily. The imprints weren't allowed to be in the meeting. Emily couldn't always go out for every meeting, so she was there at every meeting. Chief Swan was here. He knew about the vampires and the shape-shifters. The Elders finally arrived. After Emily distributed drinks and her muffins, they started to talk:

"Thanks for coming. The situation is urgent, and I think it I time that we start to prepare ourselves," said Sam looking around at everyone.

"We need to know what we are doing with the Cullens and are their thoughts about the future war," said Bill.

"I can go to their house after the meeting and give you their answer," said Jacob.

Old Quil nodded and said:

"We need to talk the other packs and ask them for help"

"I think it will be difficult since we don't know where they are," said Embry.

"Not necessarily. They are everywhere, but we can't see then since they are hiding from us," said Jared. "Bill asked Leah and I a year and half ago to see as many packs there was and there were a lot. Leah could go talk to them and ask them perhaps."

"Jared is right. I should go alone since they know and respect me more."

Harry and Sue frowned. They didn't the fact that their little girl was going somewhere alone.

"Jared could go with you," suggested Harry.

"I know but Jared is needed here more than with me," said Leah.

"But what will happen if you are attacked by vampires?" asked Seth worriedly.

"I'll be alright. It's not the first time I've done this trip alone."

"But still…" they wanted to argue .

"Leah could you go the same way as Jacob to make you're okay at least for part of the trip?" asked Old Quill.

"Yeah, sure" replied Leah.

"That's settled. We will have another meeting soon most likely. Thanks to everyone for coming and a special thanks to the imprints for coming. We wanted you to be aware of what's going on. Is there any imprint who wants to share something?"

"Yes," said Emily. "Well I wanted to tell to Sam first, but since you are all here… well… I wanted say that I'm pregnant."

Everyone was surprised, and they started to congratulate her. Leah was shock. She knew Emily wasn't pregnant because of the fourteen abortions Emily had when she was a teenager. Jared was surprise and furious at Emily's big lie. He was more angry when he saw the look Emily gave to Leah. With her look she could say to Leah. "See, I'm the one who could give him a baby not you." While everyone was congratulating her, Jared and Leah left the house. They both went into the forest to phase.

"Would you like me to escort you through the forest?" asked Jared.

"If you don't mind, it would be appreciates." answered Leah.

They started to run through the trees. They were speeding like one would in a race. A couple of hours passed, and Leah was safely in the territory of another pack. Liam's pack.

Liam was a good friend to Leah. He was very angry to hear about what happened three years before to Leah. He was the one who with Lance, another friend of hers; who protected and accompanied her when she was sick and depressed.

Jared went back to the house.

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy it! Review please! Thanks to my Beta Twillandbonnie**

**POV Jared:**

The next day, Jacob said that the Cullens were ready to see the pack and the Elders. They had important information about the future war. Emily was the only imprint to come since she was the Alpha's female. The other didn't want to know.

**POV Sam:**

Sam saw a conflict in Jacob's eyes. He knew what he was probably thinking: Jacob was the rightful Alpha. Sam didn't really have the right. He sighed, he loved Emily but not as much as Leah, his dear Lee-Lee. He missed her so much.

**POV Jared:**

Carlisle explained that from the vision that Alice received it seemed the Volturi had changed targets. Alice was still trying to find who the new target was. The had spoke with the Denali coven who had said they'd be happy to help.

Emmett, who had been the one to see the Denalis told them, "I got some information from them that could be useful and is quite interesting. The Volturi have a new ally."

"Who is it?" said Jared trying to not have a nervous or fear voice.

He frowned. Why was Jared reacting like this?

"Royce," answered Emmett.

Jared paled and turned toward Billy. He needed to give this information to Leah and the rest of the pack as soon as possible. Leah was in danger.

"From what I heard from the Denali, it's that Royce is a shape-shifter with certain power."

"Wait, he has a power?" asked Paul with a tone of shock. "How is that possible?"

"What kind of power?" asked Embry.

"To answer your question, Paul, yes some shape-shifters have powers but usually the shape-shifters just have different abilities," said Carlisle. "We don't know what kind of power Royce has, but our source is sure about this information."

"Yeah, but it's not really helping us in this case. It just giving us more of a problem, " said Emily.

**POV Billy:**

Billy Black was thinking. He didn't want to risk Leah's secret in front of everyone but they need to know some information.

He said, "I know someone who could help us"

"Who is it? Where can we find this person?" asked Emily quickly.

"First of all, I'm not revealing the name of this person or where the person lives, so you can't bother them. I will deal with it all and have information for you as soon as possible. I'll give you the information in a couple of days. I should go so I can prepare myself for the trip. Jacob, I won't be there for a few days maybe you can sleep with the Cullens or one of your friends if it's okay. Jared, could you help, please?"

"Yeah of course, Billy," said Jared, starting to help him in the wheelchair. "I have to go to make sure Leah is all right. I'm going to see you tomorrow, Mrs. and Mr. Clearwater, Seth, with some news from Leah.

Sue and Harry nodded. Billy left with the help of Jared.

Sam decided to talk, "Thanks for the hospitality. We appreciate really. Harry and Sue, I would like to know if we could use your house for a pack meeting."

The couple exchanged a look. Harry spoke, "Yes, but don't stay there all night."

"Of course, Harry. We won't."

"And we will have dinner"

"Thanks Sue," said Sam.

However, Emily was angry and shocked that for the first time since she was with Sam the boys weren't coming home.

"Sam, honey, is there a problem with the pack coming to house?"

"No, there no problem. It's just that since you're pregnant, it will be better to know we won't disturb you"

"Oh, but honey! It's ok if the boys stay at our house."

"I insist Emily. I'll bring you back now."

**POV Sam:**

Sam took Emily's hand and headed out of the house. Everyone followed them after nodding to the Cullens.

The boys went to the Clearwaters' house. They waited for Sam to show up in the basement. Half an hour passed when Sam finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. Emily was crying for me to stay, and I had to reason her."

"It's okay, mate," said Paul.

"Is Jared coming?" asked Embry.

"No, Billy called me to say that he asked him to do a couple of things for him… ok, I just want you to know a little about Royce. Royce was a boy in mine and Jared's grade. He wasn't the best person, I would say. He could be obsessed about something for a long time. He was passionate about our legends. We could see him reading it all over again for months."

"Could he be dangerous? When he is obsessed?" asked Collin.

"I'm not sure about it. I never seem him as being dangerous. But we should think of him as if he is dangerous since he is an ally of the Volturi."

They all nodded in agreement. They started to talk about the change of the patrols. Leah could not patrol since she was gone. They ate dinner afterwards with the Clearwater family, and then they all went back to their houses.

Sam entered in his house. He found Emily sitting in front of her computer. She was writing something, but she stopped and closed her laptop when she saw him.

"Sam! Honey! It was so long! I was so anxious!" said Emily with a fake worry.

Sam didn't see this.

"It's alright, love. I'm right here"

He touched slowly her flat tummy. He was so happy to be a father in nine months, but he felt also sad because it was supposed to be Leah and his first baby. He chased away those thoughts. He lifted up Emily and put her on the bed slowly and covered her up. He lied down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN STEPHANIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS! THANKS TO MY BETA twillandbonnie!**_

Chapter 3

**POV Jared:**

Jared went back to his house and tried to calm down. Bill asked him to inform the others packs, the great chief, and of course, Leah. The situation was now very bad and dangerous for her and the cubs. He decided to run there right now and not wait until the next morning. He went into the forest and phased there. He could feel all of his muscles transform and acquire more might and flexibility. He ran as fast as he could. He stopped, exhausted, in front of the village. He changed form, into the human form, and waited for the guard in front of the village finish their inspection. One of the guards in the village escorted him to the front of Liam's house. He knocked loudly. A strong voice was heard from the inside.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

The door opened. Liam was there looking at him curiously.

"Jared? What are you doing here at midnight? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, call the other alphas and betas for an urgent meeting. I'm going to get Leah."

"Ok, everyone meets here and then you'll tell us."

Jared nodded and ran to Leah's house in the village. Her house was called the Blue House. He knocked frequently on her door. A few minutes passed before Jared heard someone coming. Leah opened the door. She was in her pajamas looking at him tiredly but also alert when she saw him. Her eyes widened.

"Jared? What's going on? Is everything alright? Is my brother hurt or someone in the pack?" she asked with a worried tone.

"No, but you have to come. It's urgent. We have a meeting with the others packs' alphas and betas."

"Ok, give me two seconds to change."

She came back, and they ran to Liam's house. Jared knocked at the door and Liam opened it for them. He gestured to come inside. They followed Liam into the living room. They sat while Liam's imprint Kathy was distributing coffee for everyone, so they could be more awake to pay closer attention.

Kathy was Liam's first love and imprint. They were lucky to also be soul mates. She was nice to everyone. Leah appreciated her a lot. Kathy replaced Emily quickly as a big sister. Kathy was the one who help along Leah along with Liam and Lance. Jared felt happy to know that Kathy was in the room. She would help to comfort Leah in case she reacts very badly. Liam spoke:

"Jared was knocking at my door a half hour ago. He said that we need to know something very important."

Jared cleared his throat. It would be hard to announce the news. He stood up.

"I have a meeting this afternoon with The Cullen. They said that the Volturi are no longer after Bella and Edward's girl."

Everyone was shock. Some widened and others were trying to think fast.

Lance asked, "Could it be Leah?"

"I think so, but I don't have any proof of it. The vampires said that Volturi are allies with Royce."

Everyone froze. That was very bad news. Two betas quickly tried to restrain Liam from phasing. They were trying to calm him down. Tears were starting in Leah's eyes.

"He…he…he is… is coming for me! HE IS COMING FOR ME! HE IS COMING FOR ME!" she yelled hysterically.

Kathy was near to her and was trying to comfort her. The men were trying to find ideas for a plan.

Liam asked, "What the heck did Royce tell the Volturi?"

"I think, he explained Volturi how she could be dangerous because of her genes with another wolf."

Liam was trying really hard to recompose himself. Kathy had pushed Leah into the kitchen and was trying to talk to her and comfort her; Jared saw it was more complicated than he thought. Liam rose his hand to speak to them.

"Since we have a good impression that Leah is their new target. We need to protect Leah and need to make a plan like now! My suggestion is that everyone sleeps here. We have enough room for everyone. Jared, you stay to sleep till the morning and then go to the Elder. Tell them that we might help them in the battle. We are thinking about making an alliance. Give them the rules and bring the wolves here. Some of us are going to get the imprints and the Elders."

Jared nodded. It was a good start. He went upstairs and found an empty room with a single bed. He didn't even think ti undress himself that he falls asleep. He jumped on it and starts to sleep.

A few hours passed, Jared opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He was at Liam's house. He got up and decided to go downstairs. He opened the door and smelled the delicious food. He found a lot of wolves eating in the dining room. Kathy was already hanging out with her friends while Leah was serving food and cooking. Jared was sure that Kathy did this on purpose, so Leah could change a little bit her mind. The boys were joking around, and everyone in the room with their super hearing could hear her soft and low laugh. Jared smiled when he heard her laugh. He sat down, picked up a plate, and started to fill it with everything on the table.

"Hi, Jared! Sleep well?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Not too much. Unlike you, I didn't run a marathon at night!"

She smiled.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice, please, baby Lee."

"Sure and stop calling me baby Lee. I'm no longer a little girl," she said.

"Maybe, but you are still and always be my favorite little sis"

"Are you going after breakfast to home?"

"Yeah, so we could coordinate everything for tonight and you could make a quick choice."

"Ok."

She turned and disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of orange juice. Jared thanked her. He talked with guys around him. There were more drinks on the table. She came out of the kitchen.

She said, "I'm going to do a little run be right back. I'll clean up the rest later."

"Don't bother Leah," said Liam's beta, Eric. He was a nice guy and very helpful man. "We'll do it! Go jog"

Leah nodded and thanked them. After Eric made sure she was out of sight, he decided that Alex and Jay were going to clean up.

He said, "We need to make sure that our plan is good. We are going to receive them tonight. Jared, you are going to explain to your tribe what's going on and a couple of important rules. We need to prepare rooms here for the Elders, the couples, the Cullen's, and the rest of the pack. Some will go on patrol, others are going to get them, and the rest will help here. We need cameras everywhere to check on them. They'll probably act nice towards us but not in real life. A little tip, be very careful about Emily; she's dangerous. I want the betas and some alphas to stay at Leah's house for her safety. Take rounds and make sure that three people are always awake! Ok?"

"Yeah, sure," answered the men.

**Reviews! Need 10 comments at least or you will have to wait till April 16!**


End file.
